N1gg3r Crew
Introduction Forming in August 2010 The Crew are an extremely well known group of two individuals who write, record and produce rap music. their usually known for starting beef with other rappers by releasing a diss track about them, this leads the targeted rapper or crew to swing back with a diss track of their own. Identities The Crew are known to keep their real identities a secret only going by the names Nikki and Petey due to their lyrics usually being an offensive targeted assault. The real ages of the Crew members are only known by a select few loyal fans, who won a meet and greet from a contest they hosted back in 2012. Albums The Crewcifiction, Released in 2010 with a total of 8 tracks Red Eyes, Dead guys, Released in 2011 with a total of 12 tracks (Winner of the logan hip hop album of the year) The Death of Petey, Released in 2012 with a total of 12 tracks (Winner of the logan hip hop album of the year) The Revival , released in 2013 with a total of 8 tracks (Winner of the logan hip hop album of the year) This Diss Collection, released in 2015 with a total of 14 tracks (Winner of the logan hip hop album of the year) Rape Tracey Grimshaw, released in 2015 with a total of 5 tracks AutoFellatio, released in 2016 with a total of 14 tracks. The Diss collection: The Second Chapter, TBD (2017) Controversy Due to their offensive lyrics the Crews YouTube and Facebook pages are often deleted, but the loyal following they have amassed always repost whatever gets taken down. The Crew has also been featured on ACA, 60 Minutes, 9 News, 7 News and The Morning Herald all of which detailed the offensive lyrics and tried to expose the Crews identity. When the Crew heard news of this they immediately went to the studio and recorded a diss for each show that targeted them, Tracy Grimshaw was Assaulted 4 times outside her home by the fans of the Crew, leading to the police offering a $10,000 reward for anybody who could reveal the crews true identity. In 2015 the Crew released an album Titled " Rape Tracey Grimshaw " which received critical acclaim and forced the crew back into the media spotlight. The Crew ordered their loyal following to defecate in jars and throw them at "that rich slut" Tracy Grimshaws "house and cars" resulting in nearly 300 arrests over a 2 week period. Awards They are 4 time winners of the prestigious Logan Hip Hop award, though they never once attended the ceremony. Every year they choose one of their loyal fans to represent them at the award night and accept the award on their behalf. The New Album Whenever the Crew releases a new album they hold a competition where one lucky fan gets an early copy of the album a week before it is set to release. It is expected to happen with their new album releasing in mid 2017 The Diss Collection: The Second Chapter which is expected to be the most sold Australian Hip Hop album of 2017.